Doa untuk Sasuke
by Patto-san
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi dekat karena berlatih bersama demi membuktikan diri mereka pada ayah masing-masing. Hingga sebuah peristiwa berdarah memaksa Hinata kehilangan sahabat pertamanya. Diusahakan IC dan canon. SasuHina pertama dan terakhir. Ditulis sebagai tantangan menulis fic dengan pair yang 'berbeda'.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hiashi melepaskan tangan Hinata, membiarkan putrinya itu berjalan seorang diri memasuki halaman Akademi. Hinata memandang ayahnya, memohon agar pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu menemaninya hingga Hinata memasuki kelas.

Hiashi tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Hinata, namun pria itu menolak untuk memahami. Ia menggerakkan tangan, memberi isyarat agar Hinata memasuki wilayah Akademi seorang diri.

"Kau adalah seorang calon _shinobi_ dan ahli warisku. Jangan bersikap lemah," ujar Hiashi. Kata-katanya terdengar sangat kejam mengingat hal itu ditujukan pada anak sekecil Hinata.

Hinata tertunduk. Kemudian dengan ragu melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri. Wajahnya memucat karena kegugupan yang tak terkira. Wajah putih itu semakin memucat pada saat ia menoleh dan tidak melihat ayahnya di ambang pintu masuk Akademi. Hiashi ternyata menganggap remeh ketakutan putrinya.

Hinata berjalan kembali dengan kepala yang semakin tunduk. Ia sendirian sekarang.

Hari ini hari pertama Hinata dan sejumlah anak lain memasuki Akademi. Jika sebagian anak antusias saat pertama kali bersekolah, maka tidak demikian bagi Hinata. Sekolah—dalam hal ini adalah Akademi—adalah tempat yang menakutkan bagi anak pemalu seperti Hinata. Terlalu banyak hal yang masih asing yang membuatnya cemas. Termasuk teman-teman baru, orang-orang dari luar lingkungan Hyuuga yang selama ini Hinata kenal sebagai satu-satunya dunianya. Akademi menjadi dunia baru yang harus Hinata taklukkan walaupun ia merasa takut.

Dengan ketakutannya, Hinata merasa bahwa ia tak akan mungkin menaklukkan dunia baru yang asing ini. Ia hanya berdiri di satu titik di halaman, menyaksikan anak-anak yang sedikit lebih besar darinya sedang asyik bermain. Sementara anak-anak sebaya Hinata tampak diantar oleh orang tua mereka memasuki gedung Akademi. Hinata mendadak menjadi sangat iri melihat keberuntungan anak-anak itu.

"Hei! Itu kan Uchiha Sasuke!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

\Hinata dan anak-anak lain—yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan—menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk. Di sana tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap yang tengah digandeng oleh seorang remaja laki-laki. Wajah mereka mirip. Tampaknya mereka bersaudara.

Tak perlu waktu lama, anak-anak perempuan segera berkumpul mengerumuni anak laki-laki tersebut. Mereka menyapa ramah dan ramai pada anak laki-laki yang ternyata sangat terkenal tersebut. Hinata tentu saja tidak termasuk di antara rombongan penggemar tersebut. Ia hanya berani melihat dari kejauhan.

"J-jadi anak itu yang bernama Sasuke..." bisik Hinata.

Di Konoha, siapapun yang bermarga Senju dan Uchiha dapat dipastikan akan mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Nama besar klan dan penampilan serta kemampuan para anggota klan adalah alasan di balik perhatian tersebut. Keturunan para pendiri Konoha tersebut akan selalu mewarisi kharisma nenek moyang mereka. Dan Hinata, sekalipun adalah ahli waris utama kebesaran Hyuuga, tampaknya hampir tidak mewarisi apa-apa karena sifat pemalunya yang luar biasa.

Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada anak-anak perempuan yang mendadak menjadi penggemarnya tersebut. Ia sedikit kewalahan melayani jabat tangan dari teman-teman barunya yang berebut ingin menjadi kawan baru seorang Uchiha. Menjadi orang terkenal ternyata merepotkan.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya. Rasa irinya kini berganti sasaran. Bukan karena perhatian dari teman-teman baru yang diperoleh oleh Sasuke, melainkan karena remaja yang mengantar Sasuke tersebut tampaknya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Sebelum remaja berambut panjang itu meninggalkan Sasuke, ia sempat menyentuh kepala Sasuke dengan rasa sayang yang terlihat jelas di balik senyumannya. Hinata hanya dapat berharap ayahnya juga memperlakukannya seperti itu.***

* * *

Menyandang nama besar Uchiha menjadi tak sia-sia di tangan Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia meraih perhatian para _sensei_ berkat kepandaiannya dalam berbagai bidang. Ia kerap kali meraih nilai tertinggi yang mendongkrak popularitasnya di kalangan anak-anak perempuan, sekaligus memanaskan hati anak-anak laki-laki yang kesulitan mengejar ketertinggalan mereka. Sasuke memang seorang calon _shinobi_ yang sangat berbakat.

Di lain pihak, Hinata hanya mengamati ketenaran Sasuke dari kejauhan. Tidak terlintas sedikitpun rasa iri di benaknya melihat kehebatan Sasuke. Sebab, Hinata tidak merasa mampu untuk menyamainya. Jadi, untuk apa merasa iri?

Sebaliknya, Hinata diam-diam lebih memerhatikan murid lain bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tampaknya sangat payah. Gadis yang merasa dirinya kurang mampu mengikuti ritme kehidupan Akademi tersebut merasa kasihan pada Naruto karena selalu mendapatkan hasil terburuk pada segala mata pelajaran yang diajarkan di Akademi. Lebih iba lagi saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata hidup sebatang kara.

Namun sikap Naruto yang urakan dan ulahnya yang suka menjahili guru dan teman-temannya membuat Hinata segan. Lagipula, seperti halnya Sasuke, Naruto pun tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Sama seperti sebagian anak-anak lain di angkatan Hinata. Hanya sebagian anak yang kadang berbicara dengannya, termasuk Inuzuka Kiba yang dikenal sebagai tukang tidur di kelas dan Aburame Shino yang di mata anak-anak lain sangat aneh. Dalam kesehariannya di Akademi, Hinata hanya menjadi pengamat dari kejauhan.

Seperti itulah kehidupan Hinata sebagai murid Akademi berjalan. Seperti udara yang tak bergerak. Ada namun tidak dapat dilihat mau pun dirasakan. Hingga, pada suatu saat, pandangan Hinata pada Sasuke mulai berubah sejak mereka berbincang untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat itu adalah tahun ketiga Hinata di Akademi. Hinata hendak meninggalkan Akademi pada saat melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan sedikit di depannya. Bagi Hinata, suhu di selasar Akademi sore itu mendadak naik hingga memerahkan kulitnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Murid-murid yang lain dan sebagian _sensei _telah meninggalkan Akademi. Hinata dan Sasuke sedikit tertinggal karena sore ini mereka bertugas mengumpulkan dan menyimpan _kunai-kunai _yang dipakai berlatih sebelumnya. Seharusnya Naruto juga membantu, tapi anak itu tidak masuk hari ini.

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki Hinata. Ia lalu berhenti, sengaja menunggu hingga Hinata semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kita pulang sama-sama, yuk?" ajak Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat.

Hinata tahu, wajahnya pasti memerah. Sebelumnya, ia selalu pulang ke rumah seorang diri. Sementara Sasuke kadang-kadang dijemput oleh kakaknya. Namun kali ini tampaknya Sasuke akan pulang sendirian.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk. Berjalan di sebelah anak laki-laki bukanlah kebiasaannya. Hanya rasa gugup yang akan timbul jika ia bersama anak setenar Sasuke.

"Kakakku sudah tiga hari tidak pulang. Kata ibuku, dia sedang melaksanakan misi. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan berlatih denganku," ujar Sasuke membuka percakapan. Entah mengapa ia mengajak Hinata berbicara. Sebab, Sasuke bukanlah anak yang banyak bicara seperti Naruto atau Kiba.

Untuk sesaat Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai tanggapan. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berbicara dengan Sasuke!

"K-kau bisa minta ayahmu menemanimu berlatih," balas Hinata akhirnya.

Giliran Sasuke yang kini agak menunduk. Hinata tersentak, merasa bahwa ia telah salah bicara. Tapi Hinata tak berusaha meralat ucapannya. Ia ingin tahu, mengapa sikap Sasuke berubah secepat itu.

"Ayahku tidak pernah peduli padaku. Bagi _Tou-san_, aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan _aniki_," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata tak tersentak lagi, tetapi agak terkejut. Seseorang yang tengah dibahas ini adalah Sasuke, bukan? Murid Akademi yang barangkali paling hebat dalam lima tahun terakhir ini, tapi ayahnya sendiri menganggapnya kurang mampu?

"K-kenapa? Semua orang tahu, k-kau murid paling hebat di Akademi."

"Tapi tidak bagi _Tou-san. Tou-san_ pernah bilang bahwa aku sering membuatnya kecewa."

Hinata terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Kemudian kedua anak itu menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Merenung dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke dan Hinata melewati sebuah pasar yang mulai sepi sebelum mereka tiba di sebuah perempatan jalan. Sebelum berpisah di sana, Hinata membuka mulut.

"A-aku mengerti perasaanmu. Ayahku pun menganggapku kurang mampu," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke tercengang. Kelihatannya sang bintang Akademi ingin bertanya, namun Hinata sudah berbalik meninggalkannya. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa pembicaraan singkat mereka sore itu menjadi awal dari perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya.***

* * *

Keesokan harinya menjadi hari yang biasa bagi Hinata. Berpamitan pada ayah yang tampaknya menyesal telah memiliki putri yang kurang berguna adalah hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum berangkat menuntut ilmu di Akademi. Seperti itulah kesehariannya. Namun, hidup Hinata akan berubah mulai hari ini karena Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pulang dari Akademi nanti, kita berlatih sama-sama, ya?" bisik Sasuke pada Hinata yang berdiri di dekatnya. Mereka sedang menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil oleh Iruka-sensei guna menunjukkan kemampuan mereka menciptakan _bunshin_ di lapangan tempat murid-murid Akademi biasa berlatih. Dan ajakan Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas di benak Hinata yang sedang tegang menunggu giliran.

Hinata pada awalnya hanya mengira bahwa Sasuke hanya bercanda. Tapi saat pelajaran usai di Akademi, Sasuke benar-benar mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat di mana ia dan kakaknya biasa berlatih. Diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh anak-anak lain termasuk para penggemar Sasuke.

"Kalau mereka tahu kita berdua ke sini, aku tidak akan bisa berlatih lagi di sini," jelas Sasuke saat Hinata bertanya mengapa hanya ia yang diajak berlatih di lokasi favorit Uchiha bersaudara.

Hinata berjanji akan merahasiakan latihan ini terhadap teman-teman mereka dan segera dibuat takjub oleh kemampuan Sasuke yang memang di atas rata-rata murid Akademi sebayanya. Hinata merasa sangat tertinggal oleh Sasuke, namun ia menghargai ajakan Sasuke untuk berlatih bersamanya. Berlatih bersama Sasuke membawa pengalaman baru bagi Hinata yang selama ini merasa rendah diri. Dari Sasuke, Hinata belajar berbagai hal yang dapat meningkatkan kemampuannya. Dan Sasuke pun tampaknya menikmati latihan bersama mereka tersebut.

Sasuke dan Hinata menyelesaikan latihan bersama tersebut saat malam menjelang. Sebelum berpisah, Sasuke juga mengungkapkan keinginannya agar mereka berlatih bersama lagi dua hari kemudian.

"Besok _aniki _akan melatihku, jadi kita bisa berlatih bersama lagi setelah itu," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata diam saja. Sasuke tampak heran, barangkali mengira bahwa Hinata tidak berminat lagi untuk latihan bersamanya. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

"K-kenapa kau mengajakku latihan bersamamu?" tanya Hinata sekonyong-konyong.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "aku selalu berlatih agar kemampuanku meningkat. Dengan begitu, suatu saat _Tou-san_ akan menganggapku sama hebatnya dengan _aniki._ Kau juga pasti ingin dianggap mampu oleh ayahmu, 'kan?"

Hinata tercengang, lalu tertegun beberapa saat. Ia mengerti sekarang. Sasuke merasa senasib dengannya dan ingin agar mereka berdua membuktikan diri pada ayah mereka masing-masing. Itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke mengajak Hinata berlatih bersama! Agar kemampuan mereka berdua meningkat.

"Jadi, kau mau 'kan, berlatih bersamaku lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tak bersuara. Senyumannya yang mengembang telah cukup jelas bagi Sasuke bahwa gadis kecil itu sama bersemangatnya dengan Sasuke.***

Hari-hari Hinata selanjutnya diisi dengan semangat baru yang membuat Hiashi keheranan dan takjub. Hinata yang biasanya kurang bersemangat saat akan berangkat ke Akademi kini berubah menjadi murid yang sangat rajin. Hinata ingin segera berada di Akademi untuk berlatih. Lalu, setelah itu berlatih lagi bersama Sasuke jika bintang Akademi itu memiliki kesempatan. Hubungannya yang semakin dekat dengan Sasuke membuka mata Hinata agar selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu hingga bulan demi bulan berganti. Hinata dan Sasuke telah memiliki jadwal rutin untuk berlatih bersama tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Barangkali sebagian orang dewasa telah mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan setelah belajar di Akademi, namun Sasuke dan Hinata tak peduli. Selama anak-anak Akademi lain tidak mengetahui waktu latihan bersama mereka, semuanya aman.

Segalanya berlangsung dengan lancar dan menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Hingga pada suatu hari, keadaan berubah. Latihan bersama setelah belajar di Akademi akhirnya berakhir.

Hari itu Hinata tak melihat Sasuke di Akademi. Padahal sesuai jadwal, ia dan Sasuke akan berlatih lagi bersama-sama. Tak hanya Hinata, para penggemar Sasuke pun bertanya-tanya ke mana gerangan pangeran pujaan mereka. Saat Haruno Sakura menanyakan perihal Sasuke pada Iruka-sensei, guru baru itu tidak menjawab. Beliau hanya meminta agar murid-muridnya tersebut memerhatikan apa yang sedang ia ajarkan dan jangan memikirkan hal lain.

Namun berita besar tak dapat ditutupi dari anak-anak sekalipun. Pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Itachi, kakak Sasuke, segera menjadi peristiwa paling menggemparkan. Hanya seorang anggota klan Uchiha yang selamat, yaitu Sasuke. Namun kini keberadaannya masih misterius.

"Kata ayahku, Sasuke baik-baik saja," kata Shikamaru Nara saat ia dan anak-anak lain berkumpul di Akademi, membicarakan peristiwa tragis tersebut.

"Apa ayahmu mengatakan di mana Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. Shikaku tentu saja tidak akan membuka semuanya terhadap anak-anak seperti Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan. Anak-anak itu hanya dapat menduga-duga sendiri, di mana Sasuke berada saat ini. Sebagian berkata bahwa Sasuke kini sedang dilindungi oleh ANBU, sementara yang lain mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mungkin sedang diungsikan ke luar desa. Ada banyak macam dugaan, namun tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya.

Hinata hanya menyimak pembicaraan teman-temannya dalam diam. Dalam hati berharap semoga ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Menghibur temannya tersebut dengan persahabatan mereka yang telah terjalin karena cita-cita yang sama yang hendak mereka capai.***

* * *

Doa Hinata terkabul beberapa minggu kemudian. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menampakkan dirinya di Akademi!

Barisan penggemar Sasuke segera menyambut penuh sukacita sementara sebagian anak tampak menggunjingkan kemunculan Sasuke. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Sasuke setelah menghilang cukup lama. Hinata segera menyadari apa yang berbeda tersebut.

Hinata sedang membaca sebuah pengumuman hasil ujian di sebuah papan saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang berjalan mendekat. Hinata menunggu dengan wajah kemerahan, merasa agak gugup karena telah lama tak berada di dekat Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, b-bagaimana kabar..."

Sapaan ramah Hinata terhenti saat menatap mata Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah dari tatapan Sasuke. Tatapan itu tampak dalam namun juga tajam menusuk. Di dalamnya, berkumpul segala hal yang membuat Hinata gentar. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, amarah dan kebencian tersirat di sana. Benar-benar mengguncangkan batin Hinata. Namun tentu saja, tak ada yang lebih terguncang daripada Sasuke. Pembantaian keluarganya telah mengambil sebagian dari diri Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke juga tak tersenyum pada Hinata. Itulah perubahan yang paling jelas. Wajah Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan atau rasakan. Guncangan yang ia dapatkan terlalu hebat sehingga mampu merebut keramahan seorang Sasuke terhadap Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata beberapa saat. Kemudian ia kembali melangkah, bersikap seolah-olah Hinata tidak ada di dekatnya.

Hinata terpaku dengan wajah cemas dan memucat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat Sasuke semakin menjauh, Hinata hampir saja bergerak untuk menyusulnya.

Namun ingatan akan tatapan Sasuke dan bibirnya yang tak tersenyum membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis kecil itu pada akhirnya hanya berdiam diri di depannya, menyadari bahwa Sasuke bukan lagi sahabatnya yang dulu. Sasuke telah berubah.

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Beberapa titik air mata menghujani lantai, mengiringi doa dan harapan Hinata untuk sahabatnya. Sasuke.

_Kembalilah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu._

SELESAI

* * *

A/N:

Ini adalah Sasuke dan Hinata saya yang pertama dan terakhir. Bikinnya juga lama, seminggu lebih. Ditulis untuk memenuhi tantangan menulis fic dengan pair yang 'berbeda' dengan Freyja Lawliet.


End file.
